When Villains Collide
by AnastaziaLillian
Summary: When Cia kills the Triforce-less Ganondorf, she reveals that the realm they are in has been a ripped open dimension from the Gate of Souls. Ganondorf's daughter is ultimately horrified and devastated at her fathers death. She becomes so depressed that she has no other choice than going to the heroes side and challenging Cia herself, as a hero, just to avenge her fathers death.


At the end of Adopted Into Evil, Cia killed the Triforce-less Ganondorf, her most hated enemy. This leaves his daughter a devastated and mournful orphan driven towards revenge. His daughter will go to such extremes that she debates on joining the forces of good to take down the murderess. But, what they don't know is that she has her own plan in mind.

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or the Characters...except Anastazia...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Villains Collide<p>

Chapter 1

(Volga P.O.V)

(Setting: Hyrule Castle, Eldin Caves, Faron Woods)  
>(Continuing on from the end of Adopted into Evil)<p>

I heard the scream of Ganondorf's daughter pierce the air around my ears, which symbolized something. Zant ran out in a hurry and told us not to follow.

"Lana, something isn't right. That was Anastazia's scream." I said.

"You know that how?"

"She screamed earlier, and this scream is not filled with pain. Its filled with horror."

"Something happened, come on." Lana helped me up, oddly

"Why are you concerned about someone related to the man who split you and Cia apart? Shes evil."

Lana smiled. "she's a human too and all heroes help people. Now, do you like this girl or not because she needs help and IF WE DON'T HELP, YOU WON'T BE WITH HER!"

Remembering Ana's kind and pretty face, I followed Lana into the gardens to see a horrifying sight. Cia stood over an impaled Ganondorf while his daughter was chained to the wall, screaming as tears ran down her eyes.

Lana ran over and released Ana, who ran over immediately and cradled her father in her arms. Slowly rocking back and forth, tears dripping from her eyes to his face.

"You crossed the line, Cia! You killed her father! What kind of sick, heart-less, cruel, monster would do that?" Lana screamed, comforting Anastazia.

"Me! That's who. Now, look at me, _orphan_. Daddy is gone, and you belong to me."

"She does not belong to you, witch!" I yelled going for her with my spear. As I fought, Cia I heard the heart-breaking last conversation between Ana and Ganon. I saw her hand on his heart, feeling the weakened pulses course through his body for the last few times before he died. Tears soaked her face as blood drenched his.

"A...Ana," he said weakly. "D...don't cry."

"B...but you're dying."

I knocked Cia out and ran over to them. "Dumb bitch!"

"I'm so proud of you, Anastazia. You've really become my shadow. Something nobody has ever been able to do, and to see it come from my daughter, only puts more joy in my heart."

"D...daddy, don't leave me! I can't-"

"Sweetheart, don't mourn my death. I am fated and cursed to rise again, and when I do...we will destroy everyone who tries to stop us."

Anastazia touched his face softly and even I could hear his last bit of strength slip away. Unable to do anything more, Ganondorf looked at his daughter one last time and breathed his last, his eyes glossed over and he became still. The Demon King was dead. Succumbed to the large stab wound that Cia caused. Powerless and mortal without the Triforce of Power. I saw Ana pull back, but realizing that he was dead, she tried to lay over him and cry harder, but Cia began to get up and go for The dead man. Lana pulled Anastazia into her arms and tried to console her.

"It's okay, Ana. She won't hurt you anymore than she already has." Lana was saying, but Ana couldn't stop crying. Tears streaming down her cheeks, making her eyes red as the scarlet colored hair on her head. The tears from the left eye, merged with her long scar that ran beneath the eye.

Cia went over to Ganondorf's dead body and poked it with her staff. "Well, well, well, mister immortal, looks like your invulnerability has come to an end. Time to put you back where you belong!"

Lana and I couldn't do anything, she was going to destroy Ganondorf's soul and send the pieces everywhere.

"Volga, I have an idea." Lana said while holding Ana up. "Cia came here through the Gate of Souls, a long time ago. She didn't have the power to escape, so that's why she remained here. If we escape through the Gate she is going to produce once she has full power, then we can take care of Ana in Hyrule, the current one that she doesn't know about."

"Where is the gate then?" I asked.

Lana turned her head to face Cia, who was beginning to break Ganondorf's spirit into fragments. It was a sickening sight. The sound of the soul-breaking was excruciatingly painful to the ears. Each little muscle splitting from bone. Veins detaching from each other with a horrid crunch sound.

"Well, I guess there is no other choice but to scatter the spirit fragments once more!"

"CIA! NO! YOU CAN'T!" Lana said.

"Shut up, perky! You want him gone just as much as I do, and I know that for sure!"

"Come on, we have to get out of here, the amount of energy that will be radiated will be too much for us to handle." I warned taking Lana's hand and we began running away from Cia and the spirit fragments. Anastazia knew she had to follow us and leave her father now. She had something else to worry about. Her safety.

"Volga, we have to find the Gate before Cia does, or we're stuck in this ripped open dimension forever!"

"Well, we can't just ask her, now can we?" I said sarcastically.

"W...what are y...you talking a...about?" Ana asked wiping her eyes and hugging herself.

"We'll explain when we get back home." Lana reassured, pulling the orphaned girl into her arms lovingly. What was it like to be the Demon Kings daughter? I wondered. Did he regularly abuse her and starve the innocent red-head? Or was he a neglectful father who barely noticed her and could care less on what happened to her. No, earlier he risked life and limb to help her, though now he ends up dead. I couldn't imagine what was going through Anastazia's head right now.

"Should we take care of her stab wound before it gets infected though?" I pointed to Ana's side, which even though she wore armor, had a gaping wound that blood was still dripping from. Zant, the Usurper King, had been under the trance of Cia and was ordered to stab the girl. This girl has had a very hard day. Lana and I have been in this type of Hyrule since the Gate of Souls opened and Cia appeared earlier yesterday. We had followed the Dark Sorcress all around in the shadows, observing her actions. Lana and I lived in the present day Hyrule. The one ruled by the blonde haired princess. The place we were in was Hyrule when it was in the Era of the Shadow Invasion. We were in the past. Cia came back here to have it out with Ganondorf and destroy him once again so he wouldn't be able to wreak havoc in the current Hyrule.

"Yes, we should but we must get home. I can't let this girl be here any longer. She needs a new wardrobe, setting, and a new life. So, come on."

I picked up Anastazia in my arms and held her crying body close. Lana took my spear and used it to take down anything in our way.

"The enemies are appearing in bigger numbers! This means that we must be close! Let's not hesitate with anything!" She shouted while we found our way to a circle gate that radiated purple and black rays. The darkness could be felt. I looked at Ana in my arms and walked through the gate. Exiting the Twilight Era for good.

We appeared in Faron Woods, where Lana lived. She had a small house that was in the Deku tree. She lived in the woods ever since Ganon's influence split them up. Cia was cast off with Ganondorf and became his apprentice, while Lana remained in the woods. Maintaining a protective barrier around the sacred land. I was barely allowed to be in the woods, let alone be accepted in her home because I was fire-based.

"Come along, Volga. We must talk with Ana once she is awake and well."

"But-"

She looked at me, flashing me a Lana Smile. "Don't worry, as long as you don't have a temper tantrum, you'll be fine."

I sighed a breath of relief and followed the blue-haired sorceress. Every kind-hearted solider who assisted in the forest greeted Lana as if she was the Queen. Bowing to her and asking her multiple questions.

"Miss Lana! What is your opinion on Hyrule Enquirer? Too much fact or gossip?" a anchorperson asked with a microphone and a news crew behind her.

"Um...Too much gossip. But, will you-'

"Empress Lana, why are you with the Eldin Caves Landlord? Is there a budding relationship?"

She giggled slightly. "No, not at all. He's assisting me with everything. And we've been lifelong friends."

Suddenly, everyone swarmed around me, asking me unanswerable questions. They poked and prodded at Anastazia as well.

"Why do you have a girl in your arms!? Where is she from? Is she dangerous?"

"No, she's not dangerous."

"Why are her eyes blood-red and why are her iris's bright gold? Is she a Gerudo?"

"EVERYONE! LEAVE!" I shouted loudly. They all looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders. Thinking that they listened, they only asked me more questions and their volume went up a few notches. I felt Lana grab my arm and began pulling me towards her home.

"No time for conversation! Hurry!"

When we got to her house, we had to push back the people so we could close the door. When they gave up, we slid down the wood, breathing heavily.

"Hey Lana?" I said not looking at her.

"Yeah"

"I hate people."

She got up and went to Anastazia, whom I had set on the chair nearest to the door. She was curled up in a ball of tears and sadness. "I know she's Ganondorf's daughter, and on the Dark Side, but is it wrong for me to say that I feel bad for her?" She asked, trying to get the headpiece out of Ana's hair.

I shook my head. "It's not wrong, because I'm thinking that as well. Poor thing."

"I'm going to put her in the guest room, she needs real rest." Lana carried her to a room and put Ana under the covers, but first detaching the chains that went to her headpiece. As soon as Lana took it out, Ana's hair frizzed up. I almost laughed. Lana glared at me when she noticed my snickering. "Don't be rude, Volga."

"Sorry."

"Can you go in the bathroom and grab the surgery kit? I have to make sure she doesn't die of infection."

I nodded and dashed into the bathroom. Scouring high and low for some surgery kit. "I can't find it!"

"Look harder!"

Groaning, I began tearing through the shelves and cupboards. "IT'S NOT HERE!"

"Oh, wait. It must be in the other bathroom, silly me."

I turned my arm into a dragon foot or claw, but stopped myself from harming Lana. I eventually found the kit and gave it to her.

"Thank you, Volga. Now, make sure she doesn't move at all. This surgery is being done without anesthesia and is supposed to be very precise."

"And how do I do that?"

"Lay next to her and hold her body close to yours."

"O..okay." I did what Lana suggested and held Anastazia's body close to mine. I could hear her painful breaths of sorrow and grievance. "She's going to wake up tomorrow and think that it was all a dream, isn't she?" I said.

"Most likely. Though, when you go back to Eldin Caves, take the girl with you. She needs to be somewhere else."

"Do I have a choice?"

Lana smiled. "No, you don't. But, why don't you stay here tonight. It's getting dark and your home is all the way across Hyrule."

"Oh no, I can't."

Lana grabbed my hand. "Please Volga. I know for a fact that Anastazia likes you and would appriciate your presence. S...she needs a protector. Her father is gone, so she needs someone who will be there for her."

I looked at Ana and frowned. "I guess so. But don't expect me to make breakfast for anyone. Unless you like charred bacon and blackened waffles."

I saw Anastazia's lips curl into a slight smile. She then nestled up against my chest, shocking me.

"Looks like she finally calmed down. Poor thing will wake up and see that Ganondorf really is dead."

I got up, and walked into the living room, then sat down on the couch. Quickly removing my helmet due to the sheer happiness that I didn't have to wear it anymore for today. My shaggy layered blonde hair was awful looking.

"You got a bit of helmet hair." Lana said closing the door to Ana's room and walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh shut up."

"You want anything?" She called. "I have a whole bunch of sugary drinks and ice cream."

"Ah, so that explains it." I muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing!" I got up and entered the kitchen to see Lana making herself a giant sundae. I blinked rapidly and I swear I felt my stomach drop. "Oh...WHY DO EAT THAT!"

She dumped about the whole bottle of Hersey's Syrup on the ice cream. "It's good! Don't judge."

I raised my eyebrows and went to the fridge. I saw how many Monsters and Red Bull this girl had and I literally gasped in shock. "Oh my god. Lana, you have a problem."

"Huh?" she said with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Nothing, but do you have something else other than energy drinks and whatever this crap is?" I took out a water bottle with a question mark label on it. It was a weird blue color.

"OH! I KNEW I PUT IT IN THERE!"

"W...what is it?" I asked cautiously.

Her eyes widened. "Um..NOTHING!" She snatched it out of my hands quickly and threw it in the trash.

"Okay then. Then, can I have this?" I held up a fancy bottle with red liquid.

"Sure, if you want a headache in the morning."

"Wh-"

"It's Red Wine."

"LANA! WHY DO YOU HAVE ALCOHOL!" I yelled dropping the bottle on the ground drenching it in the alcoholic blood-red substance.

"Great, Volga. Just great. I just got these floors done."

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" I heard Anastazia's voice exclaim as she rushed into the area. Hair frizzed and sporting a wide-eyed expression. "Oh, gods."

"Ana, it's not blood. Its'-" I tried to say, but she just ran off.

"Good job, Volga. Good job. If you didn't break my bottle, then that wouldn't have happened."

"Sorry, but I didn't know you were an alcoholic."

"I'm not. It was a gift from one of the people in the forest. I accepted because I had to. I didn't plan on drinking it ever."

I looked at her, oddly. "Okay, whatever you say." I began picking up the large pieces of broken glass carefully. I didn't have my protective armored gloves on, so I was vulnerable to anything.

"Don't cut yourself." Lana warned through a mouthful of ice cream.

"I don't plan on it." Though, that was too soon to say, because I felt the piece of glass that I had in my hand slice through the skin on my palm, causing vast amounts of blood to mix in with the wine. I didn't say anything. I just bit my bottom lip and hit my head on the cupboards that were next to me.

"You cut your hand didn't you?"

"N...no! What are you talking about?" I said through troubled breaths. The blood dripped even more.

"Lemme see your hand." Lana pulled me away from the mess and made me sit on the couch. I looked at her with pain filled eyes. "Don't be a baby. Stay here."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

She didn't answer. All she did was come back with a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide and a stitches kit, which made me start to freak out. I had the abnormal fear of needles.

"No, no, no! You are not putting that needle near my skin." I said trying to hide my hand from her.

"Do you want to get an infection and have that hand get so swollen with pus that it will turn a sickening shade of blues and reds, then ultimately fall off?"

I gulped in fear. "No."

"Then give me your hand." she growled with devilish eyes. I carefully gave my hand to her, to which she nearly poured the whole bottle of Peroxide on my cut. I yelped in pain and tried to pull away but Lana, with her forceful ways, made sure I couldn't move away. "Don't move...or I slice this hand off."

I stayed quiet for as long as I could until she stuck the needle in my hand. She had to stop what she was doing and stick a pillow in my face to shut me up.

"Is it over yet?" I asked in a muffled voice. The pillow was removed from my face and I saw Lana's smiling face.

"Yes, it's over, you dumbo."

I smiled slightly and observed my hand. "That was painful."

"You are such a baby." she groaned.

"Do you want me to pick up-"

"No, no. I don't want to deal with you slicing yourself again. I'll clean...it...up." she sounded really drowsy.

"Lana? Is your sugar high over?" I asked with a grin.

She swayed back and forth. "N...no?"

"Yes, it is. Come along." I helped her to her room and put her to bed. "Goodnight, miss Sugar freak."

When she was asleep I went back to the living room and looked at the mess of red and glass. I was going to clean it up, but my eyes grew heavy and I fell on the couch, asleep.

"You make such a mess of things, fire boy." a voice said. I woke up and saw Anastazia cleaning up the exploded wine. She was scrubbing the floor, sniffling as well.

"You don't need to do that, you know." I told her, while sitting up.

"I'm fine with cleaning it, I had to do things like this when I lived in my original home. I wasn't forced to clean, I did it when I needed." I noticed her eyes weren't surrounded in a red background, which meant that she was not crying anymore. "Did-"

"Did Lana tell me about how my father is dead and I am in present day Hyrule? Yes she did. Lana is in her room getting ready. She told me that she wanted to do my hair as well."

I smiled slightly. "Lana knows how to take care of things quickly and painlessly."

"She does. Ow." She said, holding her hand which was now bleeding. "Dang it. Not again."

"Are-"

"Volga, don't go near that girl!" Lana yelled walking out of her room with a bundle of hair ties and a brush.

"I didn't do anything!" I responded holding up my hands in defense.

"Good, now out of my way." she had Anastazia sit in front of her while she began brushing her long heavy locks of red hair. "You need a haircut, girly."

"D..Don't cut my hair, please." Ana pleaded. "I can't let it go."

Lana looked at me and sighed. "Can't I trim the dead and split ends?"

Anastazia brought a hand to her eyes and wiped away any tears that were trying to escape. "Only the ends."

The White Sorceress smiled and widened her eyes. "Got it. Also, can I straighten it? It'll feel-'

"Just as long as you don't cut anything but the ends, I don't care what you do."

A wicked and excited smirk made its way on Lana's face as she began slicing off the rugged and rouge ends of the Demon King's daughters hair. I noticed that not once did she look up and see herself. Nor did she smile. She had a sullen and mournful face the entire time. Nothing looked like it would cheer her up. Nothing. Not even a kiss. When I thought that, she looked up at me and I could see a bit of pink around her cheeks.

"_Did she hear me? Oh crap._" I thought, but she looked back down as Lana continued to chop off the ends of her hair.

"Volga, why don't you go get ready for the day, you and Ana are leaving soon, aren't you?" Lana said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I sighed as I got up and went to the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower and had my pants on, I scrambled all around to find my shirt, only to realize that I totally forgot it. '_Dammit!' _I thought. Having no other choice, I went out of the bathroom and found that Lana was no where. Ana was watching HNN or Hyrule Network News. She had her feet up on the ottoman with a box of pizza in her lap.

"What's up?" She said through a mouthful of dough and cheese. "Want some?"

"Uh..sure." I took a giant piece and sat down next to her. "Sounds like you've calmed down and whatnot."

"Yeah, I've realized that feeling sorry for myself won't help the healing process."

A smile tugged at the corners of my lips. "So, the healing process starts with eating an entire box of pizza in a matter of ten minutes? AND BREADSTICKS!?"

"Not the best decision." She admitted. "When Ganondorf comes back I'm going to be 20 pounds fatter."

"You won't be fat." I said kindly.

She shrugged her shoulders and devoured another slice of pizza. When she looked at me, I noticed that she had a piece of cheese hanging out of the corner of her mouth.

"Stay still." I told her. I held her face in my hands trying to grab the cheese, but she was laughing so, it was hard.

"Stop it!" She laughed.

"VOLGA! AWAY FROM HER THIS INSTANT!" Lana screamed. She had startled both of us, causing a smile to appear on my face.

"Dammit, Lana! You made me bite my tongue!" She cried. I'm guessing that both Ana and I forgot that I wasn't wearing a shirt, but she didn't care or notice the chiseled features. I'm taking that Lana noticed and she immediately grabbed my arm and began pulling me into a room.

"Think you're funny, Volga?" She said.

"Huh?"

"I saw what you were doing."

"Which was?"

"You were trying to get her to hook up with you!"

My eyes widened at this accusation. "What? No! That-"

"Admit it! You purposely forgot your shirt, and used it as a trap for Ana to fall into. Her father just died and now you're trying to hook up with her? What the hell is wrong with you?" Lana began hitting me with her book of Sorcery. Which hurt even more than it should due to the absence of my shirt.

"Ow! Stop!" I yelled. "We didn't do anything!"

"Why were you kissing her?"

"I wasn't! I was trying to get a piece of cheese off of her face."

"She is old enough to do that herself, you know."

"Why are you acting like you're her father?"

She stopped hitting me. "Uh...before Ganondorf died, he told me telepathically that I had to make sure nothing bad happens to Anastazia. And if something happens, then im going there die. That's why I'm so protective of her. I don't want her to get hurt."

"No, you're protective only because you don't want to die. In other words, you're selfish."

"No!"

"Yes, if it weren't for the punishment of death, you couldn't care less about his daughter. Admit it, Lana. You're not doing this for the Demon King, you're doing this because you don't want to die."

She paced around. "Stop!"

"You only care about what happens to you. You don't care for Ana."

"VOLGA! I SAID STOP!"

"If death weren't on the table and you were given the custody rights of Ana, you. Wouldn't love her. You wouldn't take care of her. You're thinking about yourself and only yourself."

Lana scoffed and pushed past me.

"Uh, Volga? Where is she?"

"Hehe, good one. Trying to trick me."

"No. I'm serious."

I waved my hands in front of my face. "Oh, the serious card."

She barged in, and pinned me to the wall. "Volga, she's gone. Anastazia is no where."

I immediately shoved her away and went to the living room. The pizza box was in the ground, face down. TV was still blaring. The a notepad with a pen was on the. Coffee table. One piece was missing. Lana was right. She was gone. I saw my shirt and put it on, only to feel an unsatisfactory itchy feeling. Reaching in my shirt I felt a rough material, pulling it out, I saw that it was the torn piece of paper. It was a note.

"Lana, its from Ana."

She came over and we sat down. I opened the note and it read;

_LANA, VOLGA,_  
><em>I'm sorry that I was such a hassle. I didn't realize that all you're doing is trying to escape death. So for that matter, I am leaving. I don't know where, but I'm leaving. You don't need to have me as a burden any longer. Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but I just wish it was heartfelt. <em>

_Goodbye..._

_Anastazia Lillian Dragmire_

As soon as we read her name...a loud scream echoed throughout the house.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I know it's a cliffhanger, but I'm working on it! Don't worry!<p> 


End file.
